Cotton Blossum
by LovelyLufia
Summary: The story of Abby's mom....FINISHED


Disclaimer: I don't own KND, only my hamster.  
  
Cotton Blossum  
  
The Story of Abby's mom.  
  
The smell of freshly baked cookies and a hint of cottom blossum perfume. Thats what mothers smell like. Abby can still remeber that smell when she goes through her things. She barly remebers her, but only of the few days before it happened. How she wished it never would've happened.  
  
When Abby was five years old, she could remeber waking up to the smell of coffee. Mommy would always buy Folders, because she liked the comercials so much. Anyway, Abby would wonder down into the kitchen and could see Mommy sitting with Daddy, both reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. On Sundays, Mommy would make chocolate pandcakes for everyone. It was a tradition. And just for little Abby, she would put extra suryp on hers. And Cree would always get jealous.  
  
Mommy would always dress up pretty for church. Along summer dress, no matter what the season. With a summer hat and flip-flops. The only make-up she would wear was light baby blue eye shadow. And, just like all mother, a spray of cotton blossum perfume. Sometimes Mommy would put baby blue eye shadow on Cree. Afterwards, she would go prancing down the hallway, claiming she was beautiful. She was only eight then.But, not to leave little Abby, she would also get baby blue eye shadow make-up.  
  
During church, Daddy would always fall asleep, and Mommy would hit him up side the head with Sermon Notes. Then the preacher would make some joke about it. When the offering plate came around, Mommy would always give Cree and Abby money to put in, because they did not have any of thier own. But Mommy was always glad to pitch in, giving her warm smile to everyone.  
  
Mommy was always happy, no matter what. One night, Mommy went to go help out poor people at church, and Daddy said she would be back late. Little Abby remebered waking up in the middle of the night, beacause she heard noises down stairs. She went down in her P.J.'s and teddy bear. There was red and blue flashing lights and tall men in suits with badges and guns. Cree was up as well, scared stiff, grasping onto her barbie to dear life. Daddy had said there was an accident and we had to go visit Mommy in the hospital. Little Abby thought the Mommy had just missed the bathroom and needed a new pair of undies.  
  
Daddy drove them to a big white building with lots of windows. They were all in thier P.J.'s still, because Daddy had rushed them into the car. The she remebered going up the elevator for the first time. When the doors opened, she saw a bunch of doctors and nurses running around. Daddy lead them to a room, and told them to wait there, he would be back in a mintiune. After a little bit, he came out crying and sent Cree in. She wanted to ask why he was crying, but deicided not to. After a while, Cree also came out crying. What ever was end there was really sad.  
  
Little Abby was next, and she stepped into the room. Mommy was laying on the bed with a bunch of wire stuck to her. Abby didn't like the sight at all. It looked like Mommy had gotten beat up.Abby thought about who would beat up Mommy.  
  
"Abby, dear, come sit next to Mommy." Her mother gasped.  
  
Abby climbed into the chair nearest Mommy, and faced her.  
  
"Mommy, what happened? Did someone beat you up?" Little Abbby asked.  
  
"No. no, thats not it. I have to tell you good-bye." Her mother said  
  
"Where are you going?" Abby asked. "To go see Auntie Philly again?"  
  
Her mom chuckled, but coughed right afterwards. "I don't want to go, but I have to. I have to leave you alone for a long time."  
  
"Where are you going?" Little Abby asked once more.  
  
"Heaven, my dear." Her mother answered her.  
  
"Huh? Heaven?" Little Abby was very smart for her age. She knew that if someone was going to heaven that they were going to die. "Are you going to die, Mommy?"  
  
Her mother nodded. "Theres so many thing I want to tell you, but I'm running out of time. So you must remeber them, okay?"  
  
Abby nodded and started to cry.  
  
"Don't forget you grandparents, they love you very much. Be good to your Daddy, and be nice to you sister. And don't let any boy push you around, even that Nigel boy across the street. Stay out of trobule, and do good in school. And _never forget you're my daughter_."  
  
"I won't, Mommy."  
  
They both were cry now, and little Abby got up to hug her mother. One last time.  
  
"I love you, Abby."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Just them Daddy came in and told Abby it was time to go, as much as he hated doing this, he picked her up and walked to the door. "No! I can't leave! Mommy needs me! I can't leave mommy!" Abby screamed with tears rolling down her cheek. She looked back at her mother. "Mommy, don't let Daddy take me away from you! Mommy!?" They were now out the door, and her mother had turned her head away from her daughter, tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"MOMMY!" Abby called out one last time.  
  
That morning, they had gotten the news of Mommy's death. Even though it was expected, they all cried. But they still sticked togeter, as a family and acted like Mommy was still there. The church gave us a little thing that Sunday, after the funeral. Everyone cried. That Sunday, Abby nor Cree wore baby blue eye shadow.  
  
Abby wishes she still had those mornings with chocolate pandcakes and Mommy's coffee. Abby wishes that she would have never got into that accident. Today, when going through her mother's things, when no ones home, she can sometimes hear her mothers voice:  
  
"_Never forget you're my daughter."  
  
_"I won't, Mom." Abby said to her self.  
  
And she can still smell the cotton blossum.  
  
The End.  
  
I hoped you liked it, put flames if needed. I always wondered why Abb'ys mom isn't on the show.  
-Lufia2 


End file.
